East of the Sun and West of the Moon
by kittii.liitter
Summary: Chihiro was destined to die crushed beneath snow and ice. When a white dragon whisks her away to an enchanted castle, will her love for a man she has never laid eyes upon, be reason enough to travel to her foretold death in search of the one she has lost?


First of all, a little background info. This fic is based on _East (or North Child)_ by Edith Pattou - which is based on and old Norweigan (I think) fairy tale called _East of the Sun and West of the Moon_ (which is also the title for this fic, sorry guys but I lack inspiration at times).

I finished reading the book a couple of days ago and realised that, one - I loved it, and two - Rose (the main character) fell into a river and was rescued by a mysterious White Bear, who watched her ever afterwards, something in my mind just clicked.

And so I present to you -drum roll- **the** **Prologue** -waits for the clapping to start-

. . . ?

-trudges away after realizing that no one was excited-

**Disclaimer -** I don't own _Spirited Away_ (or _East_ for that matter). Taking me to court will be fruitless for I am a broke 13 year old.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The serpentine creature gracefully swims out of view as it hears the girl totter over to the river's bank. She dangles her legs in its crystalline waters, pink shoes on her dainty feet. The very feel of her skin excites the river, its childish wants translating into one word. Play. The natural rhythms of its waters speed up, tugging at her feet. Slowly, ever so slowly, one of her shoes eases off her foot and joins the flow of the river.

"My shoe!" The girl squeals as she briskly rises to her feet. She stumbles after the small pink object which could only just be seen. The shoe's journey sends abruptly, blocked from freedom by a tree's low branches, the girl runs with renewed vigour. The creature follows, a silvery white streak, easily mistaken for light reflecting off the water. She wades into the water.

_Play!_

The river's primal urges strengthen as the girl willingly walks into its waters. What the river feels, the serpent feels, though at a slightly lower intensity. The jolt of emotion it received when she was almost fully submerged was like none that it's ever experienced before. The river senses the reaction to this unknown feeling, it speeds up once again. The unexpected surge of water knocks the girl of her feet and she too, joins the course of the river.

_Help!_

The river turns frantic, realising that the human girl could drown if not helped to the shore. The beast didn't need to think twice, the intensity of the jolt still coursing through its veins, it races after her, its lithe body enabling it to reach her within no time. She sees it, stops struggling, and grabs onto its two horns, giving a weak, but genuine, smile. In the shallows, it eases her off its head and nudges her frame safely onto the river's banks, solid ground, and then sets off after her shoe. The shoe was still entangled between the branches. It seizes it with its mouth. She was sitting, looking dazed, when it finally reaches her. She takes her shoe from its mouth, giving another dazzling smile. It hears panic-stricken footsteps, and slides back under the water.

"Chihiro, dear", a man old enough to be her father enquires. "What are you doing so far away from home?"

"I went down to play by the river, but my shoe fell in, so I followed it into the water."

"But you don't know how to swim..." stated the father, clearly worried.

"It's alright daddy, the dragon saved me. It also fetched me my shoe. See!" The girl waves the pretty pink shoe in front her father's face.

"Of course my darling", the father replies, doubt scattered through his words. "Let's go home to mommy Chihiro"

The girl waves back at the shimmering waters of the river. "Bye bye dragon. I'll come back and play. _I promise_."

The dragon watches from its hiding place. Its lips curve into a slight, but noticeable smile.

_Chihiro..._

The waters of the river sigh in defeat. Nevertheless, she promised.

* * *

**AN - **Hey guys. This is my first fic -starts chewing nails- Please R&R because this newbie needs encouragement in order to continue with this. I know that it is a bit short but I will try and up the word count for the next chapters..._ **if**_ I actually go through with this. And well...basically...I hope you liked it!!

**Word Count - **Only **510** for the actual story :( I am appalled with myself. Will badger self to do better next time but if you don't think that's enough, feel free to bug me about it XD

_ kittii.liitter  
_


End file.
